Just Another Robot Love Story
by Invader Paige
Summary: This is a story about GAMR GIR And Mimi Romance reviews are welcome.
1. It Sucks to be in Space

Sleeping zzz…

**Wakes up suddenly and yawns and sees a bunch of angry people staring at me. **

"**Whoa! Holy crap! How'd you guys get in here?"**

"**We want a GAMR fanfic!!!!"**

"**Alright don't get your panties in a buddle. One sec."**

**I get up and get dressed and stuff "Alright I'll tell you a freakin story right now!!!!!!"**

Zim was running as fast as his tiny Irken legs could go with GIR close behind.

"What could the Tallest be so panicked about?" Zim said to himself. "Could it be something bad about the ALL POWERFUL Zim?"

Zim ran into the hangar where the Tallest were having panic attacks. Zim saluted to them. "What's wrong my Tallest?"

"Zim! We need you and Tak to go get us more snacks!" Red said

"The snacks! SNACKS! All gone!" Purple screamed.

"But… why with Tak? I can do it myself." Zim whined.

"Because, Tak is a better pilot then you and you'll be driving a super advanced ship to carry the snacks in." Red said.

"CHEESE!" GIR screeched.

"SILENTS!" Zim yelled. "But my Tallest, when I was stopping her EVIL snack plan of DOOM she was the worst pilot I ever saw.

"Hmm… yes well she probably just had a glitch or something." Purple said searching through a potato chip bag.

"But I…"

"No more excuses Zim! You will work with Tak and you'll be going to planet Blorch. Apparently they built a food thingy there. It is going to be a dangerous mission." Red said.

Tak walked in the room and saluted. "My Tallest, What did you so urgently need me for?" Tak asked.

"Ah yes Tak. We need you to go with Zim to go to Planet Blorch and get more snacks." Red said.

Zim? But…"

"If you succeed, you'll become an invader." Purple bribed.

"You made your point. Fine I'll do it. Come Mimi." Tak said.

Mimi glared at GIR while he jumped on Zim's head. Zim and Tak walked toward the ship, thinking of how to kill each other. Tak took the controls. Zim, about to make a fit, stopped and remembered what the Tallest had said. He unwillingly took the co-pilot chair.

"I don't like you." Zim said.

"I don't like you either you stupid moron." Tak snapped.

GIR sat in a corner and played with his piggy. He saw Mimi staring at him.

"You wana play?" GIR asked.

Mimi just kept staring at him then suddenly she ran off.

"Wait kitty! Come back!" GIR got up and started chasing after her.

Mimi waited in front of an airlock. As she saw GIR coming she opened it and got out of the way. GIR got sucked in but as he did he grabbed Mimi's disguise's tail trying to pull himself back in. It cought Mimi off guard and was sucked in with him. They both screamed for their lives.

"NO MY PIGGIE WILL BE LONLEY WITHOUT ME!" GIR yelled as he clung onto Mimi.

Mimi tried to pull away but GIR just held tighter. Suddenly she remembered the modification Tak gave her two days. Her whole body went steaming hot and GIR couldn't hold on anymore.

"OWCH!" GIR yelled.

"Finally they stopped being sucked into space and were now floating in space.

Mimi gasped. "You idiot! We're now both stuck out here in the middle of space!" Mimi growled.

"Yay! This is just like my dream! We were both floating in the sky and there were a lot of piggies and then you gave a big hug!" GIR said excitedly.

Mimi dropped her disguise and pulled out a microphone. A static noise came from it. "Great, we have no signal out here." Mimi grumbled.

"Aw, don't be sad." GIR said trying to give Mimi a hug.

Mimi slapped him. "If you think that a hug will make everything better then you are dead wrong. We'll probably rust out here and just stop working." Mimi said glaring at GIR.

"Not if my piggie saves us!" GIR said happily.

"You moron." Mimi hissed.

"I bet my robot is better that your robot. " Zim said trying to start a fight.

"Oh yeah? Let's see about that." Tak said. "Mimi!" a whole minute passed.

"Mimi!"

"HA! That proves it!" Zim gloated. "GIR!" another minute passed. "I'm sure he's just making waffles of something. GIR get down here!"

"Mmm hmm, yeah okay." Tak said rolling her eyes.

"Where could they be?" Zim asked.

"I don't know. Go look."

"Me? But…"

"I'm pilot. Remember?" Tak asked.

"Sure, whatever." Zim stomped off. "How could Tak be so blind to my greatness?" Zim grumbled to himself.

Mimi floated there with her arms folded.

"Hey Mimi."

"What?" she asked angrily.

"We're floating!" GIR said smiling.

"No you think?!" Mimi yelled.

"You're cute when you're angry." GIR said

Mimi's ice-cold robot cheeks turned red at this. She turned back at GIR then quickly tried to erase the comment and return to being angry with him.

**People standing in room: That was a stupid place to end it!**

**Me: Go away evil people!!!! My ENGENIUS brain can only do so much!**

**Come again tomorrow or something and I'll tell you more.**

**People:YAAAAAAAAY!!!!!!**

**They start running out of the room.**

**Me: No wait come back! I'm lonley!**

**This has been brought to you by Jhonen Vasques! YAY!**

**And that little thing up there that says this has been brought to you by Jhonen Vasques is brought to you by WALL-E!!!!!!! What? I like WALL-E. He's da bomb!**

**-Invader Paige signing off**


	2. Mimi's New Feelings

Standing in my shower washing my hair

"**La la la la."**

**Turns around to see the same people standing there.**

"**AH! How long have you been standing there?"**

"**Since you got in. Tell us more off the story!"**

"**Alright. Can I at least not be naked anymore?"**

"**Okay"**

**Gets on rob than sits down and starts to tell the story.**

"GIR! Mimi!" yelled Zim looking in an empty taco box.

"I'm sure GIR probably killed her with a piggie."

Mimi still floated there, not angry any more, but instead had an odd feeling. She couldn't explain it. It twisted the gears and wires in her stomach and head. She didn't want GIR to see what she was doing so she still tried to look angry.

"Oh! Mimi, what's that?" GIR asked excitedly.

Mimi looked up. It was an Irken space ship! "GIR!" she gasped. "We could get their attention and we could get abroad to find our masters!" Mimi said with wonders in her eyes.

GIR had never seen her like this. She always seemed so angry. As if she didn't want anyone to see the true Mimi. GIR thought she looked beautiful.

Mimi started to float towards the ship and wave her arms. GIR was caught in his own thoughts of him and Mimi riding through space on space piggies.

"GIR!" he heard Mimi say.

"Huh?" GIR said awakening from his daydream.

"They're letting us come in. They opened their door."

GIR nodded. They started to float towards the ship. As their robotic feet touched the floor of the ship there was a fast food sort of smell. GIR loved the smell and tried sniffing in as much as he could. While Mimi gagged at the smell. They walked together down a large hall to see a really big person whose back was turned away from them. He quickly turned around with a glare in his eyes.

"YOU!" he yelled pointing towards GIR. "You look familiar. Do you have a master? If you do what's his name?"

"OH! I do have a master! He's the bestest master in the world! His name is Zim!" GIR screeched.

The man's eyes widened. "I knew it! You were the one he was calling that day!"

Mimi was confused. She had no idea what was going on. Before she knew it she was being picked up by the neck. She unleashed her laser and aimed it at this evil person. He grabbed her laser and ripped it off and threw them in a cage.

"Maybe you won't be so foolish to mess with sizz-lore again! For I have your robot and his little girlfriend too, Zim!" chuckled Sizz-lore to himself.

_I'm not his girlfriend! _One voice said in Mimi mind. _I wish I was his girlfriend! _Another voice in Mimi's head said.

"NO! I will NOT give into these STUPID voices in my head! GO AWAY!" Mimi yelled out loud.

This scared GIR and so he ran to the nearest corner and curled up into a shaking little ball, afraid to get hurt by Mimi's screams.

"Awww! That was so cute!"

"Yeah I know! I thought of that all by myself! Just don't go in my shower next time. Bye bye everyone!"

"Okay."

Everyone runs out the door.

This fanfic has been brought to you by Jhonen Vasques! YAAAAAAAAAY!

**And the little thing up there that says this has been brought to you by Jhonen Vasques has be brought to you by WALL-E! YAAAAAAAAAAAY! What? I like WALL-E. He's da Bomb!**


	3. Bloody GIR

**Sitting in chair.**

**Me: "When will the people get here?"**

**People: "We're here!"**

**Me: "Yay! That's good because I had a dream of the new story last night!"**

**People: "Yay!"**

**Me: "By the way, one of the people said that Mimi was falling for GIR to fast. Well I hope it doesn't bother them too much because there's going to be some romance in this one! By the way person who said that, I love you!"**

**1212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212**

Mimi tried to ignore the voices as much as possible and try to concentrate on a way to get back to Tak.

_An Irken needs no one. Why should their robots be any different?_ Mimi thought to herself.

She checked every bar in the cage to see if one was loose. "If only he hadn't taken my laser."

"Oh I could help!" GIR yelled getting up from his hiding position.

"How could you possibly help?" Mimi asked.

"Like this!" GIR yelled excitedly taking out a pizza from his head.

"Pizza? You're going to help by eating pizza?" Mimi asked seeming to lose hope.

"Nope!" GIR yelled as he threw it at the controls.

Where GIR threw the pizza at there were sparks everywhere. Suddenly the cage doors opened.

"GIR! I can't believe that you were smart for once!" Mimi said happily.

GIR looked proud of himself. "I am!"

"Come on! We need to find away out of here. I'm faster and smarter than you, so follow me." Mimi said as she grabbed GIR's hand.

Mimi started to run and hid behind things. She was right. She was a lot faster than GIR.

Mimi turned her head around to look at GIR, but she didn't stop running. "You need to look behind us so no one catches us."

Mimi bumped into something and fell over backwards. She turned to see who it was. It was Sizz-lore. Mimi gasped and GIR just looked dumbfounded. Sizz-lore picked Mimi up by the head and put a gadget to her chest.

"When I press this button, it will make you explode." Sizz-lore said quite proud of himself.

Mimi tried to escape but he was too strong and she had no way to defend herself.

GIR started to get mad and he went into duty mode. He took out every weapon he had. "Put her down now!" GIR said, his red eyes gleaming.

"Ha ha ha! Go ahead, shoot me! I know you can't do it." Sizz-lore challenged.

Mimi heard Sizz-lore put his finger on the button. "GIR!" She shouted.

Without thought, GIR shot all his weapons. Sizz-lore dropped dead to the floor, releasing his grip on Mimi. His blood splattered all over GIR.

1212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212Me: "That's how bloody GIR got created!"

People: "Wow, that's violent. Are you sure the little kids will be okay with that?"

Me: "Yeah I'm sure."

Looks over at little kids. They're crying in a corner.

Kids: "Make it Stop!"

Me: "Yeah they'll be okay"

1212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212

Mimi gasped. She didn't think GIR could do it. She ran over to him and hugged him. She put her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. GIR went back into regular mode and wrapped his arms around her.

"Oh GIR, how did you do it?" Mimi whispered.

"I don't know! Oh look! Pizza sauce!" GIR said happily.

"No GIR, that's not pizza sauce. That's blood!"

"Oh" GIR said losing his happy voice.

Two Irkens came out to see what all the noise was. They saw their lord lying in a pool of blood. They looked at each other. "We're free!" they said as they linked arms. "We're off to see the wizard! The wonderful Wizard of Oz!" They sang as they began to skip.

Mimi didn't let go of GIR. Her sweet, smelly, stupid, malfunctioning, GIR had killed someone. Suddenly she remembered that they needed to get back to the ship. She unwillingly let go.

"Come on GIR we have to get going. We need to find escape pods." Mimi said leading them down a hall.

1212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212

People: "You have violent dreams."

Me: " Yeah well that was my first one in a year."

People: "Okay you scare us now. We're leaving."

I OWN NOTHING!


	4. The Escape!

**People come in STORYTIME!!!!!!**

**Yeah, that was all you get for the author's notes today. I was lazy and you will all suffer! MUHAHAHAHA **

**1212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212212122222221**

Mimi started walking down the hall with GIR, thinking of all of the things that just happened. _This story is going really fast. Okay, time to stop freaking everyone out by letting them know that I know I'm in a story. But what happened back there? Why didn't I fight back? I had my laser… my laser? MY LASER! _Mimi thought.

"GIR! We have to go back, I forgot my…"

A loud, irritating noise struck their ears (If robots have ears) and a flashing red light came on. Several strong and powerful looking Irkens came out and aimed at Mimi and GIR with their guns.

Mimi gasped, without thinking she grabbed GIR and headed for the escape pods. She rushed as fast as she could down the hall and jumped into the escape pods, setting GIR gently down besides her.

"We need to get to a robot upgrades shop so I can get a new laser." Mimi said pressing many buttons around the ship quickly.

The ship took off and Mimi took the controls and searched for a nearby planet. GIR started to get bored and took a cupcake out and eated it. Mimi watched GIR stuff the food in his mouth.

"So, when you eat, It's enjoyable?" Mimi asked.

"Yep! My master said food smells gross but if he tried I bet he'd like it." GIR smiled.

"Hmm, I guess looks can be deceiving. I couldn't eat anyways, seeing how I don't have a mouth."

"Hey! Maybe they have mouths at the upgrade thing and you could buy one!" GIR said excitedly.

Mimi thought long and hard on the thought. How would she be effected if she got a mouth? GIR seemed to enjoy it. But of course, her master might scold her for even talking to GIR. Mimi didn't care anymore. If Tak couldn't accept it, then too bad.

"Okay GIR, I'll do it." Mimi gave in.

"Yay!" GIR screeched.

1212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212

THE END

**I OWN NOTHING**


	5. Mimi's Upgrades

This is the next chapter so that last one was not the last! YAY! But any ways you won't see those people for a while cause they're dead. Yeah, my brother (who's three) was arguing with me about going to sleep. So I told him that my new boyfriend, Bumblebee (from Transformers Animated) would come and smash him if he didn't go to sleep. So little did I know that Bumblebee really thought that we were going out and saw all the peoples coming to my room. He thought they were going to hurt me so he killed all of them. Yeah, but I don't mind having a robot boyfriend since robots are sexy! XD (That's a very excited smiley face for all you noobs out there)

12212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212212

Mimi was somewhat nervous about getting a mouth. What if she looked stupid? What if she didn't think eating was all it was cracked up to be?

GIR sat in the corner of the escape pod and stared at Mimi, "Hey um Mimi?" GIR called.

"What?" Mimi answered looking at the radar.

"When we get to the planet can we get some pizza?"

"You just ate that cupcake."

"I'm still hungry." GIR said.

"Um, okay. But how can you ever be hungry? I mean you don't even have a digestive system."

"A what?"

"Oh never mind. Hey look there's a planet over there!" Mimi exclaimed.

"YAY!"

Mimi went full speed towards the planet and landed. As she touched down, there were rocky noises coming from it. They hoped out and Mimi kicked it.

"Stupid crappy escape pods." She mumbled as she made her way towards a robot upgrades shop. As Mimi walked in, a nerdy kid was sitting behind the counter. GIR jumped on his head and gave him a hug.

"Ah, I know that hug. It's a malfunctioning SIR unit." The nerd said smiling to himself.

"Yeah, okay. I'm in search of a new laser and a um, mouth." Mimi said a little nervously.

"Oh we're having a buy one thing get another thing for free sale today! But you have to pay for the more expensive thing because we're cheep and stuff." The nerd said talking about one of many facts of life.

"Well okay." Mimi said browsing the rack of lasers.

Mimi found a laser identical to hers and carried it to the counter.

"Good choice! Now you said you needed a mouth too?" the nerd said pushing his glasses back in place.

"Um, yes I did." Mimi said.

"Great! Let me show you our room of mouths!"

"There's a room with only mouths?"

"Yep! You'd be surprised at how many robots want mouths"

"I can only imagine." Mimi said sarcastically.

Mimi was led into the mouth room and chose a mouth about her size and handed it to the nerd. He took GIR off his head, grabbed a drill, put Mimi behind a curtain and went to work.

"Can I come in?" GIR yelled over the drill.

"No. After she's done you can." He yelled back.

After about two minutes, the drill noises stopped and the nerd pulled back the curtain. Mimi stepped out a little shaky. GIR went wide-eyed.

"Well… how… how do I look?" Mimi asked GIR.

"Aw, you look so cute!" GIR screeched.

Mimi blushed. She looked at herself in the mirror. " Ugh, this new mouth thing is going to need some getting use to. Come on, let's go get some pizza." Mimi said paying the nerd.

1212121212121212121212121212121212112212121212121212121212121211

Okay, that was the chapter. There will be a new one soon! I guess I'm going to go…

(hand comes out of the ground in front of me and I scream, bunch of zombies come out of the ground)

AH! How did you come out of the concrete? This is the basement and underneath the floor is just concrete.

**(moans)oh we're magical and we want to eat…**

**Me: MY BRAINS?!?!?!**

**NO! All your old Halloween candy that you still haven't eaten just incase you're craving candy one day.**

**Me: NOOOOO!!!!!! **

**(Zombies start eating candy)**

**Me: Oh Bob Saget! **


	6. Pizza of Love

You probably all know where the whole mouth thing is going right? If you don't, well then you really need to get out more. Noob. Anyways those zombies that my boyfriend killed, were the peoples, so yeah. I don't have any more candy. I am now sad.

**12121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212**

GIR and Mimi walked out of the robot upgrades shop and waved goodbye to the nerd. Mimi was wondering how badly Tak would scream her at. While GIR just hummed happily to himself. Mimi liked that GIR was happy all the time. He couldn't be brought down.

They continued their walk when they finally arrived at the pizza place. GIR order a large pepperoni pizza and they sat down. When the pizza was served Mimi took a slice with caution. While GIR stared taking four at a time and stuffing them down his throat. Mimi stared at the pizza and back at GIR. GIR stopped eating to watch Mimi. She slowly inserted a very small corner in her new mouth and bit. She swallowed and didn't say or anything but sit there.

GIR started to worry that Mimi was malfunctioning or dead. "Mimi?"

Mimi looked back at GIR. "I… I love it!"

"Yay!" GIR screeched and hugged Mimi.

She loved how GIR felt in her arms. "Does all food taste good?" Mimi asked as she returned the hug.

"Well not all of it, sometimes it can taste gross, like peas." GIR answered.

"I see, well anyways we better get going, before our masters kill us." Mimi said with GIR still hugging her.

"Okey dokey!" GIR said unhugging Mimi.

They went for the exit to find a ship of some sort to get back. Mimi felt as if a huge empty dark hole had filled up with brightness and love. She thought it must have been the pizza, or it was GIR. Probably GIR.

**1212121212121212121212121212121121212121212121212121212121212121**

**Okay, that sucked. I'll make it up to you. I was tired and had my mind on other things, so I'm sorry**


	7. IRON MAN

**Yes, after an entire year, I'm finally continuing the story…**

**I hope this doesn't happen again and that I can keep up too different fanfics at the same time.**

**12121212**

Mimi and Gir walked along a pathway to find a ship they could jack.

They finally found a perfect one. The window was open and the key was still in the ignition.

"Gir! Quickly! Get in the ship!" Mimi yelled as she ran toward the ship.

Suddenly, a random, naked, anime dude came out of nowhere and climb on top of the ship.

"Jack Bitch! Its mine!" He yelled as he poured a gallon of milk over the top his head.

He jumped in the ship and he flipped everyone off. Then he flew away leaving a trail of dust behind him.

"What just happened?" Mimi asked.

Gir shrugged his shoulders in response. The ship suddenly started screaming and randomly exploded. Then it built itself back up again and screamed "THAT GUY PEED ON ME!"

It flew down to Mimi and Gir and landed.

"That was convenient…" She said as she climbed in.

**xXx**

"GIR!" Zim yelled as he looked under Gir's pig collection. "How did he even get all these pigs on the ship in the first place?"

Zim decided to give up. He went back to Tak to report to her that not only did he hate her with every inch of his life, but he also couldn't find either one of them and they probably died.

"My robot and your SMELLY COW LEGGED robot aren't anywhere." He said with a glare.

Tak sighed, "Zim, you are so…"

"Ingenius? Yes I already knew that." He interrupted.

"NO! You're so stupid, and I hope you get sucked out the air lock." She growled.

"You're head smells bad!" He yelled.

"You are so good with comebacks, aren't you?"

"Yes, yes I am."

Tak sighed again. There was no use in trying to arguer with him.

**1212121**

**People: WHOA!!!! YOU CAME BACK!!!!!**

**Me: … You just now noticed? And I thought you turned into zombies, why are you alive again?"**

**People: We gave the devil a blowjob.**

**Me: 0_0 I didn't need to know that…**

**People: Well then you shouldn't have asked.**

**Me: I HAVE A RAPIST LIVING UNDER MY BED!!!! HE WEARS A TIGGER COSTUME AND HIS NAME IS BOB. I PAY HIM IN CHEETOS…**

**People: You pay him?**

**Me: Yeah… he rapes people I don't like.**

**People: Oh…**

**Me: GOTHALICIOUS WITH CHEESE!!! **

**People: RANDOM CONVORSTATION TIME!!!!**

**Me: :D**

**12121212**

As Gir and Mimi got in the ship the guy who was naked stood up (even though he exploded) and randomly turned into IRON MAN!!!!!!!!!!!

"OMFG!!! IT'S FRICKIN IRON MAN!" The ship yelled.

Then Iron Man exploded too and then the ship got sad. The ship started to go up in space and fly to where ever it was going to be commanded to. Mimi was almost not want to find their masters. She knew that there was a slim chance that she'd ever see Gir again if she did go back.

And then suddenly it was…

**THE END OF THE CHAPTER!!!!!!!! GRRRRRR YESH! I MADE YOU STOP RIGHT THERE! SEE YOU'RE STILL READING HOPING THAT I WILL KEEP GOING BUT I WON'T! AND I WILL MAKE A NEW CHAPTER SOON SO YOU WILL HAVE TO WAIT FOR THAT TOO!!!! MUAHAHAHA!!!! **


End file.
